A Forwarded Flashback
by SWAC97
Summary: Sonny receives a forward and it brings back memories of her a Chad. CHANNY FILLED! Doing it off my phone! Sorry if it's hard to follow! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

SPOV I sat in my spinning chair infront of the large mirror staring at the frowning reflection. Why am I frowning, you ask? Well, I have discovered that I, Sonny Monroe, have fallen for the ass-bassador of Jerkaslovikea, hard. How do I know, you ask? Well I have a question for you, why do you have so many questions? Realization hit me on March 2, 2010 when I found myself singing to Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift and when she sang "Drew" I sang his name. And the worst part about it, the Chad Dylan Cooper, does not have the same feelings. Sigh. I should of saw this coming, I always thought about him, every page in my diary was about 'the ocean blue eyes that i drowned in every time I see him' his prefect tan, sandy blond hair, the body that makes you want to lie naked on... He's like a beach. I'm going to start calling him that. 'Mooooo...' My phone rang and I wiped the lonely tear that trickled down my blushed cheek. February 8, 2011 10:15 am From:Tawni FWD: FWD:FWD:FWD: FWD:FWD: FWD: Fwd: FWD:FWD: FWD:Fwd:Fw: FWD: FW: The perfect guy would *Text you Everyday* Tell you ur gorgeous in front of his friends. *Stays on the phone with you even if ur not saying anythng. *Teases you, but lets you tease back. *Stays up all night with you when ur sick. *Watches ur favorite movie with you. *Wont wipe his mouth after you kissed him. *Gives you the world. *Lets you wear his clothes. *When ur bored and sad, hangs out with you. *Lets you know ur special *When you run up to him crying, the 1st thing he says is: Who am I beating up today babe?* Kisses you in the pouring rain.- If you dont fwd this in 30 minutes you will lose the 1 you love! If you do fwd this in the next 30 minutes the 1 you love will: Call you, Kiss you, or Text you ... Send this msg to at least 10 people both genders doesnt matter. NO SEND BACKS! *Jacob's Baby* Everyone I read, a memory flashed through my head, but one... - A/n I don't have Internet anymore so I'm doing this off my phone! Sorry if its hard to read! Ill update soon! REVIEW! ILY! Less than three, Hailey Christine 


	2. Texts you everyday:

Texts you everyday... January 31, 2011 "Chaaaaaad," I wined as I walked into his dressing room seeing him reading his script. "Yes Sonny?" he asked with out looking up. His hair fell over his eyes and it made him look extremely sexy. "You didn't text me yesterday," I cried looking at the clock that read 12:07 am. He told me that he would text me everyday because we didn't see each other enough. His eyes met mine but he kept his head tilled down. "really?" he asked with fake surprise in his voice. "yes." I pouted. "Maybe that's because I waned to see you and I knew you would come if I didn't," he smirked. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. We started to sway back and forth for a while. He pulled away and whispered huskily, "check. your. phone." and disappeared into the halls of Condor Studios. I had left my phone in my dressing room when he didn't text me. I slowly walked to my shared dressing room, blushing the whole way there. I opened the door to reveal a pampered blond. "Why are you so smiley," she asked. By that time I had all ready looked at my phone. "It's nothing, just a friend," I smiled and put my phone down. "It's late, I'm going home," "Okay, have a safe trip home sonny!" she called after me. I drove home, no music, no talking on the phone, just silence. I liked it. I walked in the door and climbed into to bed, but not before I locked the message that read: January 30, 2011 11:59pm From: Chad Do you think I would break a promise? ;) •••••••• a/n I'm sorry that it's off my phone and hard to follow but here it is! Tada! I have written most of them already and this one is my favorite:)))) REVIEW! ILY! Less than three, Hailey Christine 


	3. Tell you your gorgeous infront of his fr

A/n I think that this is my least favorite one! Oh well, you can't like them all! Next time I go to my dads, I'll repose these so they are easier to read!•••••• SPOV Tells you you're gorgeous in front of his friends... December 18, 2010: I walked into the cafeteria after a long day of writing sketches. Nobody could agree on anything all day. And to add it all up, Mac. Falls were all ready in there. "Heyy look who it is, Little Miss Hollywood Wanna-Be!" One of them called. I closed my eyes and counted to 15, it always clams me. "And she's ugly too!" someone else shouted. I turned my heels and walked out of the room hearing faintly, "Sonny is the most prettiest, nicest, funniest, funnest, happy, bubbly, girl on the planet and you all need to see her inner beauty and that..." I got to far away to hear it but, I could tell that voice from miles away. I love Chad Dylan Cooper. ••••• a/n Review! ILY! less than three, Hailey Christine 


End file.
